


Idea

by Missthang616



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: I'm not sure if this is allowed or not on here but I have a prompt idea that I'd like someone to try and write for me if interested read below :)
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is allowed or not on here but I have a prompt idea that I'd like someone to try and write for me if interested read below :)

**Set in 3x01**

everything that happened in 2x17 stays the same... So Andy and Robert are still fighting/ignoring each other...

Every can feel the tension between them and they keep saying stuff/asking Andy about it, but she wont tell them anything

And Pruitt comes by the station and over hears the rumors

And start yelling at Andy in front of the entire team (the argument that they had at her/Maya's apartment) 

And Sullivan hears the yelling and comes to defend Andy saying something along the lines of we didn't sleep together I fell in love with her

And everyone is super shocked 

And Andy and Robert get together....

**Second au note below ↓↓↓**

**Author's Note:**

> It would be greatly appreciated if someone wrote this :) please comment and let me know


End file.
